


A Way to Eat Pineapple

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel share pineapple before making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Eat Pineapple

"Hey, Sammy, you seen Cas anywhere?" Dean asked, staring down at the bowl of pineapple left on the motel table with some confusion.

"Cas? No," Sam replied, throwing his bag down upon the nearest bed and shrugging expansively. "He's your boyfriend, dude. You should know where he is better than me. Can't you call him?"

"Yeah, I will in a minute. Do you know why there's pineapple left in here?" the elder hunter asked, green eyes staring fixedly at the fruit shining in the light from the window.

"I dunno, welcome gift?" Sam replied, lips and eyebrows quirking in a nonchalant manner, as though the pineapple was of no consequence to him.

He seemed less offended by the fruit than Dean did and the elder hunter grumbled something about the lack of real food in motel rooms, grouching about the need for burgers, pie, strong dark coffee and greasy fries. When Sam didn't rise to the bait, Dean grunted, before popping a chunk of pineapple into his mouth, chewing rapidly at the juicy mouthful and smiling in surprise at the sweet fruit exploding over his tongue.

"Y'know, for fruit this isn't half bad," Dean said, pointing down at the bowl of pineapple with one juice stained hand as he reached for another piece greedily, making Sam smile with amusement at his brother.

Still, the younger Winchester remained silent, unpacking his few possessions swiftly, before stretching his long frame out across his bed, laptop open on his lap. Dean continued to eat the pineapple, looking up only when Castiel appeared, wings cutting through the air as he stared intently at Dean. The hunter smiled at his lover tenderly, jaws still working at his fruity mouthful as the angel closed the distance between them.

"Hey, Cas," Dean murmured, cheeks a little stuffed out from the pineapple.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, deep voice pitched low as he watched the hunter eat, eyes intent on Dean's shining wet lips.

Sam looked up at the sounds of Castiel's arrival, saw the focus of the angel's attention, before he cleared his throat uncomfortably, one hand running through his hair in an almost nervous, definitely uncomfortable fashion. Neither Dean nor Castiel paid him any attention; both were staring too intently at the other to even notice if Sam decided to parade through the room naked and banging cymbals.

"Okay, guys," Sam said, clearing his throat again to no effect. "Guys. Hello."

Castiel looked up and over at him finally, head tilted to the side as if realizing finally that Sam was even there.

"Hello, Sam," the angel said, face expressionless as Dean peered around his lover's body, another piece of pineapple already raised halfway to his lips.

"Yeah, hello, Cas," Sam replied, with a shake of his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he stared at the couple in amusement.

He watched as Castiel unconsciously reached for Dean, one slender hand wrapping around his lover's fingers and he sighed, shoulders sagging against the wall behind him. He folded up his laptop, stashing it back into his bag before he stood, hands pushing roughly through his hair once more.

"I'm gonna take a walk, okay?" he said, wearily, with a shake of his head and a world weary roll of his eyes at the couple. "Leave you two alone for a bit."

"Thanks, Sam," Dean replied, gratefully, not putting up a fight to Sam's suggestion.  
Sam sighed once more, before he smiled slightly, watching as Castiel turned his large blue eyes back adoringly to Dean. The angel's devotion to his brother and Dean's obvious, mirroring devotion always made Sam feel happy, that at least something was going right in their lives for once. He only hoped that when the crap hit the fan in the form of the Apocalypse and the final fight between Lucifer and Michael, that there would be enough of the world left for Dean and Castiel to continue their relationship. More importantly, he hoped that they all were still there, surviving, for that even to happen. He'd never seen Dean so happy as when he was with Castiel, and he hoped there was a chance for them, at least, in the current madness of their lives.

"Just enjoy yourselves, right?" he said, sadly, before turning away, not turning back even when Dean called out after him in the hopes of bringing him back.

The elder Winchester watched as the door closed quietly behind his brother, before turning to shrug at Castiel. The angel stared back at him, expressionless, solemn, head tilted to the side as though Sam's behavior was to be expected.

"What's got into him?" Dean vocalized his concerns aloud, to which Castiel shrugged, a surprisingly human gesture in the usually expressionless angel.

"He'll be back, given time," Castiel replied, sounding confident in the current circumstances of that at least. "Maybe in an hour or so."

Dean grinned at that, eyebrows lifting suggestively at his lover, which at least made Castiel smile a little; the gentle expression brightened his face and eyes, made him look a little more human still. Dean cupped his lover's face with one sticky hand, before leaning in, lips claiming a kiss from the angel's pliant mouth, mouth sticky-sweet from the pineapple he'd consumed. Castiel responded eagerly, tongue lapping out across dean's firm lips, enjoying the taste of the pineapple and finally the musky taste of Dean himself hidden beneath.

The hunter walked Castiel over to the nearest bed, before pulling back and watching as Castiel sat upon the edge of it, eyes turned trustingly up towards his, slender hands resting easily upon his knees. Castiel looked heartbreakingly gorgeous to Dean at that point in time, and reached forward, cupped the angel's chin easily with one hand, before leaning down to steal a kiss from his lover's mouth tenderly. Castiel responded, before watching as Dean pulled away, leaving his side to retrieve the bowl of pineapple from the table and plumping himself bodily down beside Castiel on the bed. He was so close, their knees were touching, thighs resting together in warm lines and Castiel laid his hand possessively on Dean's knee.

Castiel watched as Dean's mouth closed around a pineapple chunk, juice dripping down over his chin and shining against his skin in rivulets. The angel's tongue lapped out over his plump lips, eager to lick the juice away and clean it from Dean's skin. The hunter noticed that Castiel was staring and smiled crookedly at him from around his mouthful of pineapple, eyes glimmering with amusement. He carefully plucked a chunk from the bowl in front of him, before offering it to the angel, who ignored it at first, too intent at staring at Dean's glistening lips and chin.

"Don't you want some?" Dean asked, voice pitched low to tempt Castiel as he pushed his dripping hand closer to his lover.

Castiel shook his head silently, slowly, never taking his eyes from Dean's mouth as he did so. Dean smirked again, tongue slowly licking across his lips and making Castiel groan slightly, small huffs of breath escaping from his ripe mouth as he stared at his lover intently. He watched as Dean leant in closer, pressed the dripping chunk against his mouth and dragged the sweet fruit across the silken surface of his lower lip.

Dean held his breath as the tip of Castiel's pink tongue lapped out across the trail of pineapple juice left behind to trickle over his mouth, before dragging the chunk back across his lip. Castiel's tongue followed in its wake before his lips closed around the piece of pineapple, across the end of Dean's fingers, pulling against the skin as he removed all trace of sweet fruit juice from Dean's fingers.

The hunter fell back, stolen of all coherent thought at the feel of his lover's mouth wrapped securely around his fingertips, suckling against his skin with a lustful look in his blue eyes and turning them darker than usual. His hand fell easily from Castiel's mouth and Dean watched as the angel slowly chewed at the pineapple stored against his tongue.

Dean's breath wheezed in his throat at the sight that Castiel made, ripe lips working against the fruit in his mouth and looking impossibly soft and luscious against his mouthful. He barely waited until Castiel had swallowed before he closed the distance between them and claimed his lover's soft, pliant mouth, licking all traces of pineapple juice from their plump surfaces. Castiel's mouth opened obediently beneath Dean's onslaught, allowed the hunter to slide his tongue inside, meeting him halfway, tongues licking one against the other and removing all traces of pineapple fragranced juice from each other.

Dean drew away, breathless, pupils dilated to swallow most of the green and he looked positively demonic to Castiel right then. If he hadn't known better, if he couldn't smell the heavy scent of arousal baking from Dean's skin, he would have sworn that his lover had been possessed. It made Dean's usually friendly, handsome face look odd, less than perfect, jarring.

Dean didn't notice Castiel's open regard of him; all he could think about was making love to the angel sitting close to him, to feed him pineapple and make him moan his name in guttural breaths. He plucked another piece of pineapple from the bowl and held it towards Castiel's lips. This time, the angel didn't hesitate. He reached up with long, slender fingers and wrapped them securely about Dean's wrist, holding him in place with a strength that was quite surprising in a fragile looking body.

Dean didn't mind, wasn't disconcerted by the power of the angel inside the vessel; he'd felt that strength too many times in the past to be alarmed by it now and he knew that Castiel would never use his strength against him, to hurt him in any way. Dean trusted him, trusted him more than anyone else even his own brother not to hurt him. He knew that Castiel loved him too much to do so, as much as Dean himself loved the angel.

He threw his head back, dick hard and pressing against the confines of his jeans as Castiel drew Dean's fingers and the piece of pineapple between his impossibly soft lips, sucking the fruit from between his fingertips and allowing the hunter to pull his hand away just enough to ease his fingers from the angel's mouth. Then his strength returned, held the hunter in place as he chewed slowly, jaws working and pushing his lips out sensuously as he stared purposefully at Dean.

When the pineapple was gone, he raised Dean's fingers to his lips without ever taking his eyes from Dean's, before kissing the pad of his outstretched thumb and pulling it deep within his wet, warm mouth. Dean's breath came hard and fast as he watched the angel purposefully suckle at his thumb, making the gesture look sexual and dirty for such a celestial being. He watched, breath whining with need in his constricted throat as he watched Castiel turn his attentions to his other fingers, drawing them deep within the warmth of his mouth to suckle the sweet juices from his skin.

"Please," Dean murmured, voice breathy and odd to his own ears , pleading almost, needy definitely.

Castiel leant in, pressed soft lips against Dean's cheek, faintly sticky from the pineapple and lingering against his stubbled skin. Dean moaned again, moaned louder when Castiel transferred his mouth to his neck and suckled him, suckled a bruise lividly into previously unblemished skin before drawing away again. Dean was now fully erect, dick hard and aching in his boxers and he squirmed uncomfortably, needing release any way that he could achieve it.

He didn't resist or protest when Castiel cupped him through his jeans, eyes turned down and hollowing his cheeks into fragile lines as his head tilted downwards, eyelashes fanning out across his cheeks, dark lacy lines against pale skin. His lips pouted as he started rubbing against Dean's hard member and the hunter's hips pushed back immediately, driving himself into Castiel's palm as the need for release grew stronger.

Dean laid back upon the bed, head whipping from side to side as his hips bucked erratically from the bed, felt Castiel's fingers squeeze and manipulate him through the heavy material of his jeans and he cried out, hips stuttering from the bed as he came in his boxers, thick sticky ropes of his spend sticking to his underwear in uncomfortable hot strands.

Dean muttered, murmured then lay still, breathing heavily as he stared at the far wall blindly. He didn't resist when Castiel undressed him slowly, purposefully, peeling his jeans away from his hips, followed by his stained boxers, tossed them to the floor without a second look. The hunter turned his head and watched as his beautiful angel methodically removed his clothes until he was naked before him, hard dick curling purposefully up towards his lean abdomen, flushed and leaking in the light.

Castiel crawled onto the bed between Dean's legs, pushed them into a better angle as he covered Dean's body with his own, stretched as languidly as a cat over his lover, before he pressed a heated kiss to Dean's neck, sucking another bruise onto the skin. Dean felt Castiel's dick press up against his hole, almost breaching him unprepared and his hips lifted automatically, almost impaled himself upon Castiel's thick shaft with an agonised groan of need.

Castiel shushed him before dragging his fingers across Dean's lips, pushing two fingers into the hunter's mouth and watching as Dean sucked on them as avidly as if he were sucking back Castiel's dick. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and his brow furrowed as he suckled at the angel's long fingers, whining when Castiel drew them away with another shush.

Dean's back arched from the bed, chest touching Castiel's as the angel breached him with his spit slick fingers, pushing inside him and stretching him wide and loose. Dean cried out Castiel's name, dick already half hard and flushed between them as Castiel continued preparing him for his dick. Castiel smiled slightly as Dean begged, pleaded him to fuck him and fuck him hard, voice growing louder and more insistent the longer Castiel moved his fingers inside him.

Finally, Castiel pulled his fingers free, and Dean sighed, a smile gracing his mouth when he felt Castiel's dick penetrate him slowly. He opened his eyes, saw that Castiel was watching him even as he pressed further in, lips pouting out before he moaned when he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Castiel looked beautiful to Dean, enraptured, relaxed as he started moving his hips against Dean's slowly, thrusting his dick inside his lover, moving inside him and making him shudder beneath the purposefully slow onslaught.

Dean angled his legs higher still to maximise the angle, moaning when Castiel adjusted his own hips to give a longer stroke into him, head of his cock nudging up against the hunter's prostate with every push and thrust into him. Their gazes were locked, breath heavy and moaning as they slowly fucked. Dean rested his ankles against Castiel's ass, hands soon joining them and pressing down upon him, trying to push his lover deeper inside him, needing, wanting more and everything that he could give.

Castiel deepened his thrusts, muscles working in his back and biceps as he shoved deeper inside his lover, grunts of effort pushing past his lips as his thrusts gained intensity, sped up made Dean cry out, scream Castiel's name. Dean reached between them and wrapped one hand around his dick, and a few sweeps of his fingers made him fully hard again. He continued touching himself, jerking off in time with Castiel's thrusts, wordless shivers of pleasured moans working from his throat as he fucked himself onto Castiel then into his own hand.

Finally, Dean came, splattering out across his fingers and onto Castiel himself, coating them with hot strands of his seed and screaming Castiel's name for everyone to hear. He didn't care who heard; he loved Castiel and wanted everyone to know it. Castiel smiled, felt the ripples of Dean's climax tighten his already tight channel around his thrusting dick, before he climaxed, coated Dean with his seed, spurting deep inside him with a choked off cry of Dean's name.

He slumped down upon Dean, skin slick with sweat and the remnants of his lover's cum coating his skin, head resting heavily upon Dean's shoulder. The hunter reached up and stroked Castiel's neck, fingers playing loosely with the hair curling at the nape of his neck, before he finally dropped a kiss to the end of Castiel's nose. The angel turned shimmering blue eyes up to his, plump lips parted, dry, swollen as he shifted, soft member slipping from his lover's ass easily as he settled upon the mattress beside Dean.

Castiel draped his arms around his lover's waist, settled in closer to his warmth as Dean pulled the sheets up and over their naked bodies, hiding their skin from view. Dean sighed, breath whuffling against Castiel's face and moving the hair that curled down in sweating strands against Castiel's damp forehead before he leant in to kiss him gently. They exchanged kisses, until the angel felt Dean slowly slipping into weary sated sleep. He pulled away, saw that Dean was struggling to stay awake and Castiel smiled slightly. He brushed his fingertips against Dean's cheek, before pressing his fingers against his lover's forehead gently, lips pushed out as he shushed Dean soothingly.

"Go to sleep, Dean," he said, deep voice tender and pitched low, intimate. "I will still be here when you wake."

"G'night, sweetheart," Dean said, wearily, yawning hugely as slowly he relaxed still further in Castiel's arms.

Castiel smiled and didn't care to tell him it was still the afternoon, gentle embrace soothing and cradling his lover every time he almost pushed up and out of blissful, sated sleep. Castiel continued to watch him, long after Sam had returned, to settle quietly back upon his own bed once more, long legs stretched out in front of him as he studied his laptop studiously. The younger Winchester nodded once in greeting at Castiel, too used to seeing their naked state whenever he returned from a trip out alone to be bothered or affected by it any more. He was well aware that they had a very active sex life, and it didn't embarrass him, as long as he didn't actually catch them doing anything, that was ...

-fini-


End file.
